Adventures With Voyager15
by Voyager15
Summary: Voyager15 was in his battleship, Ngày của đêm (The Day of Night) when a storm struck and he found himself in unmarked territory. Rating might change eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Voyager15  
Status: Alive  
Gender: Male  
Age (in Roblox terms): Three Years  
Species: Robloxian  
Favorites: Science fiction  
Language: Doesn't cuss, but uses words like IDIOT and STUPID  
During war: Horrible at handling a sword; usually surrenders if against a stronger enemy  
During peace: Normally researches  
Personality: Hard to get angry; normally friendly  
Courage: Somewhat low; stutters a lot if scared  
Intelligence: Expert at astronomy and potionmaking; horrible at math  
Looks: Wears Military vest and ammo belt; wears black hat  
Owns: a battleship called Ngày của đêm (The Day of Night); battleship has three 46 cm guns, two on the front, one on the back; goes 81 knots in the water; depth charges in the back and AA guns on the middle  
Hobby: Exploring; normally goes exploring alone in his battleship  
Lives with: Lives alone, on the outskirts of cities  
In inventory: Flashlight, Rifle, Dagger, Ammo Belt, Toolbox, Night Vision Goggles, A Crate of Dynamite, Radio, Lantern

Voyager15 was in his ship, Ngày của đêm (The Day of Night), in the southern oceans of Robloxia. He received an alert saying a storm system was heading his way. He replied,"Don't worry, I can make it." There was also a hint of fear in his voice. His battleship detected high activity on it's radar about a mile away. He steered his ship towards the storm (crazy, huh?) and pulls up to full throttle. BOOM! Lightning filled the sky as his ship braved the storm. The entire ship rocked back and forth and rain battered the deck. He was alone, of course, and if he encountered problems he's on his own. "Lost power,"he muttered when the engine stopped working. Just as he said that, lightning hit the main mast and he blacked out.  
When he woke up, his battleship was slightly damaged, with small holes in the deck and the top of the main mast was snapped off. There was fog all over the ocean and his ship still has no power. The ocean currents brought his battleship near an unknown continent. He tossed a rope over the side of the ship when it got very close to land and he brought the anchor down. After that, he extended the ladder and climbed down. He built a small tent on the beach when the sun was setting and he also chopped down some trees for firewood. He ignited the campfire and was loading his rifle when he heard something in the bushes."Who's there?" he asked.

**Author's note:**

**Anyone can continue the story, this is just a starter if anyone wants to continue this, I started this awhile ago and lost interest in it. This can be a crossover if you want. You now control the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he said those words, there was a rumbling sound. "Earthquake!" Voyager15 said. His battleship started tilting back and forth and a huge crack appeared between him and the bushes. He ran towards my battleship and started up the engines. The ship sped away from the island while a huge wave in the distance formed. He steered the ship when a box fell off of a shelf and hit him in the head. Voyager15 blacked out.  
When he woke up, he heard the control panel repeatedly say "All systems down." He checked the radar. It just said in large, blocky letters on the screen 'No Signal'. "Oh, crumbs," he said. He went out of the control room and checked his surroundings. His battleship was on dry land for some reason...hanging off a cliff. "Oh no, not THIS again," he said. He pulled his battleship away from the edge of the cliff. How, you might ask? Well, his battleship has small wheels on the bottom, "Just in case" he once said. After he heaved his battleship away, he heard footsteps. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed!" he said, raising his rifle. As he said that, a ball of black energy soared past him and missed him by an inch, just singeing the tip of his hat. He pulled the trigger, and the rifle started shooting rapidly. It was shooting so fast he lost control of it and bullets flew everywhere. After he managed to disable his rifle, there was a roar loud enough to knock over the Robloxian capitol building. Some of the trees suddenly started burning. Voyager15 ran towards his battleship, aimed his guns at a cloud of smoke where the roar came from, and what he saw astounded him. An orange dragon-like Pokemon, called a Charizard from what his manual says, was burning down the forest. He used a voice command and said,"All turrets, fire at the target!" The view of the Charizard was blocked by smoke from his guns. He was sure he hit it because a second later he heard a roar of anguish. After the smoke cleared, he saw the Charizard wasn't severely injured from the shells. "What?! Impossible! Those are grade-A shells I shot, capable of penetrating even the toughest of steel!" he exclaimed. Then, the Charizard started homing in on Voyager15. 'What to do, what to do' he thought. Just then, he saw a button on the control panel called AIRSHIP MODE. 'Of course, I could just fly!' He pressed that button and then six propellors sprung up, two on each side and two on the front. He turned up the throttle and he heard the control panel say,"All systems on." The battleship Ngày của đêm (The Day of Night) started sailing into the air. His airship flew away from the burning forest. He looked at the time. 11:45 PM. He turned on autopilot and walked over to his bed. The activities of today tired him, and although Robloxians are designed to go long periods without sleep, they do need rest every once in a while. He then fell asleep.  
The next day, after he woke up he said,"Systems check." On the control panel was a holographic 3D model of his battleship. The panel said,"Fuel tanks five, eight, and eleven are damaged from the fire. The front bow is severely crushed inwards, and although we have sustaining sufficient power levels, the generators inside the ship have a lifespan of 35-128 days until they shut down." Voyager15 looked at the 3D holographic model. "What are the nearest signs of inhabitation detected by the radar?" The screen then showed some buildings grouped up, definitely showing a town on the screen. "Five miles away. Good enough for me,"he said. He then steered the aerial battleship towards the small habitation around the area and his only source of hope.


End file.
